Set Fire To the Rain
by wolfbrose
Summary: Second Installment for "You Eclipsed by Me." Summary will be posted soon!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ANOTHER INSTALLMENT! You are all probably wondering what the title means of these fics. They're name of songs that made me write again. So basically whatever song helped me write again get to be the title of the story, and this time it's Set fire to the Rain by Adele. I had this song on repeat every single time I was writing this. I'm back! I hope you enjoy this! XO, Maria.**

* * *

><p>Months passed by since my incident, Bobby was still in jail. Nothing had really changed in Charming. Well except for the fact I was thrown back into the ring.<p>

"Fucking Christ Hap, today of all days? It's hell out right now!"

"Quit bein' a princess and get your ass in there!"

"Yeah, yeah." I slipped into the ring and started warming up.

"Oh, this I've got to see."

"You act like you never seen me fight before, Chibs!"

"I've never see Happy train ya, darlin'!"

"It's been a long time, if you start laughing at me. I'm going to sock you straight in the face." I warned him, he put up his hands in defense.

"Let's begin." I punch from left and right, ducked when I had to, and kicked when I needed. I still did a few of my tricks I've done in the past. I got way to into it and ended up punching Happy in the face, hard. I heard whistling behind me. I was about to drop and cry.

"Oh shit, Happy! Oh fuck I'm sorry!"

"Nah girl, shit you haven't lost your touch!"

"Really?" I couldn't help but smile.

"How about you and me go one round?"

"How about no, killer." I saw my father walking towards the ring with a disapproving look on his face.

"Oh you're no fun pops."

"What are you doing in the ring?"

"Free self-defense classes from yours truly."

"Your kid still punches like a man."

"I should see if Jax thinks the same." I winked at him and laughed.

"Go fuck yourself, Lily pad."

"Love you too!"

"Hey I was drunk, that shouldn't count."

"No one asked if it counts or not. I asked if I can still hit hard." I hoped out the ring and in front of him. He took a couple of steps back. "Plus you're like five million times heavier than me! And I knocked you out cold Jax." I tsk'd. "Someone other than me needs to be in there." He put me in a head lock. I yelped.

"Can't do anything now, huh?" I elbowed him twice in his side. He let me go. He swung and I ducked, I threw my fist but stopped a few centimeters from his face. He was anticipating the hit, he opened his eyes. I smiled, grabbed his face and kissed his forehead.

"Can't mess with Lily anymore Jacky boy. She's quicker than you!"

"Whatever." He lit up a cigarette and sat on the bench next to Chibs and my dad.

"You guys are my audience right now?" They nodded, and then Juice joined in. I scoffed, Happy continued to train me. I quickly got used to the soreness all over my body. But right now I needed a break. "Hap, hold on for a second."

"No breaks, Lil."

"Do you want vomit all over you?" He put his hand up and backed up. "Can you get me water, one of you?" Chibs walked up to the ring with a bottle of beer and a goofy smile. "Water my man not that shit." Juice gave me a bottle; I rewarded him with a kiss.

"Not in front of me, princess!" I flipped him off and went back.

"Tig, you're going to end up with a broken daughter!" Gemma yelled out smacking Juice and Tig behind the head. "And you! You should be telling your girl enough!"

"Gem, I don't take answers from anyone." The guys "oh'd" and turned to Juice, I only winked.

"Hap..."

"All right, kid sessions over." I laughed and grabbed a towel. "We good tomorrow?"

"No, I need help around the office tomorrow. Got a shitload to do." She walked into the clubhouse.

"After I'm done working, yeah." Happy nodded, I hopped out the ring. "I need a long shower. Christ." Juice came from behind and spun me around.

"Well maybe after we're done. You can shower." That mischievous smile was spread across his face.

"After we're done huh? Done with what?"

"A little training session in the bedroom." I tried not to laugh.

"What are you trying to say Juice?" I kept my straight face. "Are you trying to tell me something?"

"W-what? No! No, you're amazing! I was just try-." I crushed his lips against.

"I'm only kidding. Take me home, I think I need that training." We got on the bike and headed home and straight for the bedroom, moments later I was in and out the shower. "Now I'm really exhausted. Thanks babe."

"Hey you didn't say no."

"I know I didn't." I smirked and kissed his lips. He looked at me up and down and raised his eyebrow.

"You have a weird sense of style. But, I like it. Where you going?"

"I have to go shopping, I'm missing a couple of things for dinner tonight and I'm craving ice cream. Care to join me?"

"Nah, I'm wiped out."

"Of course you are! Lazy ass. I'll be back in a while."

"OH while you're out can you grab a case of beer." I scoffed.

"Yeah, yeah." I got into car and drove into town, it was a great day. Though the weather was piping hot. I parked my car a block from the supermarket. I walked by a store that looked extremely new, so did the people. One of them walked right in front of me. Short blonde girl, already from the looks of it, I had a funky feeling about her."

"Hello, we're opening soon." She handed me a card.

"Oh no, sorry I don't smoke."

"I'm sure someone around you does." Well isn't she pushy.

"Uh, yeah sure I guess." I grabbed the card from her and she looked at me wrist long and hard.

"Huh, have a nice day." She walked off.

"Well, that was...okay." I got the items I need and went back home. "Babe! I'm back! And I forgot your beer!" I sniggered. He rushes down the stairs as I was holding up his six-pack.

"You're quite the jokester, Lily."

"Don't you love that about me?"

"What's for dinner?"

"Homemade pizza!"

"Oh you're perfect." He pushes me against the counter. I pressed my hand on his chest and pushed him back.

"Maybe later, I'm starving!" I began preparing everything for the dish. Once everything was prepared, I placed it into the oven and sat down next to him on the couch watching a football game we've been waiting for. Momentarily I smelled the pizza, meaning it was about done. I grabbed a couple of slices and went back to the living room.

"Be careful, it's hot."

"I know!"

"Sure you do, you were just about to take a huge bite before I even said anything, Juice." I set bottle on the table, he went to reach for it. I slapped his hand away and he looked at me with shock. "Baby, that's my bottle. I'm not your maid, go get you own."

"I love you too."

"Mhmm." I smiled and he disappeared into the kitchen, then appearing right next to me. "Babe, we need to talk about a couple of things."

"Like what?" He looked scared.

"Well, you spend most of your time here than in your own home."

"Uh huh?"

"Do you want to fully move in? Or keep the house there?"

"I got the dogs there."

"You know they're more than welcome to stay here, sweetheart. I love those boys."

"I might keep the house. What if something goes down? And they come here?"

"So we're making it a safe house now?" I let out a giggle as I finished my meal. He pulled me into his lap, his face was now serious.

"Just in case, shit goes down Lily. All right?"

"Yes sir!" I kissed his lips and lightly bit his bottom lip. I grabbed his plate and took it to the kitchen.

"Someone's a little feisty today."

"You bet your bottom dollar I am! And also, did you hear about a new cigar shop opening up in town?"

"I don't smoke cigars. So not really, why?" I shook my head and leaned against his shoulder.

"No reason."

"Lily..."

"Well I bumped into a girl passing out flyers. She gave me an odd vibe. She was quick to judge too."

"Did you do anything?"

"Obviously not! If I did, you'd be bailing me out of jail...again."

"Last time I recall, your father took your ass out. Not me."

"Oh whatever, anyways. Right after I finished shopping, I ran into her against and this time she had a guy with her. Which I'm assuming was her father. Gave me the creeps. Kept telling me to make sure I tell people that the shop was opening up."

"I don't like the sound of that."

"Neither do I, I mean, I hope we don't run into them anytime soon."

"But Clay likes cigars."

"Then he can keep shopping where he always does."

"Wow, you only met them once and you want nothing to do with them."

I trust my gut feeling, babe. They're bad news."

"Should we tell Jax, Clay, your father?"

"No, no, no." I tucked my legs under me and faced him. "If I tell anyone that someone sneezed or looked at me the wrong way. They will run them out of town."

"And the problem is?" I slapped his chest. "JESUS, LILY!"

"With ATF around in this fucking place still, the last thing we need is them bombarding in the club house once more about why a small cigar shop never opened!" I sighed and crossed my arms. "We don't need that at all, Juice. But we might to keep an eye on them when they open." My phone started ringing. Why was the lawyer calling me again? "Am I the only person you call when Clay doesn't answer you?"

"Yes because you actually answer your phone calls." I chuckled.

"How can I help you?"

"Bobby's walking tomorrow." I perked up with a huge grin on my face.

"This is the best thing I've heard all day! How?"

"The witness went missing; they tried to keep the trial but can't do it without a witness."

"Ain't that a shame for ATF?"

"Well just called to give you the heads up. When you see Clay..."

"I'll tell him."

"Oh one more thing."

"Yes."

"Agent Stahl is dropping him off."

"Ah shit, really?"

"Yes."

"Alright, thanks."

"Not a problem." I hung up; Juice had a weird look on his face."

"What?"

"Who was that?"

"The lawyer."

"Yeah..."

"Bobby's coming out tomorrow." I smiled as he jumped off the sofa.

"Are you serious?" I went to get my shoulder bag from the country and my car keys. "Wait, where are you going? I thought we were staying in."

"Juice, I have to tell the rest of them! They'll eat me up if I don't say anything now! Even though it would be a really great surprise. But I have to. I'll be back, I promise!" He slumped back on the couch; I walked back and gave him a long loving kiss. "I promise I won't take long." I hurried out the house and into my car; I parked my car in Teller-Morrow and saw Chibs, Jax, and Halfsack in the garage. I whistled loudly to get their attention. I nodded to the clubhouse. They walked in behind me; I looked over my shoulder and pointed. "Chapel." I was walking to find the other ones, I found my dad sitting at the bar with a crow eater. I kicked her stool; she toppled to the side but caught herself. She gave me an evil glare; I put up an innocent smile. "Oops, sorry. I need to steal my precious father." Her face went pale.

"S-sure!" I yanked him off the stool and pointed to the doors.

"Go inside, I'll be right in. I need to find Clay."

"Is everything okay?"

"Just fine. Don't worry." I went down the hallway, I heard a toilet flush. "Clay?" The door opened, Clay stuck his head out.

"Hey there, Lily."

"Chapel, now." I pushed him into the direction. We entered the room as I shut the door.

"Look at my little princess calling church."

"Am not! Just calling a little meeting. And it's good news!"

"Where's lover boy?"

"Home, he knows about this already. He was there when I got the phone call. AND YOU MISTER!" I pointed at Clay. "NEED TO ANSWER YOUR GODDAMN PHONE!" Everyone raised their eyebrow. "The lawyer called me today."

"And..."

"We're getting Elvis back tomorrow." The room was filled with cheering and clapping. Now time for the downer. "But..."

"No buts..."

"Yes dad, there's a but. Stahl's dropping him off."

"Here?" I nodded. "Well, I guess we gotta throw Elvis a welcome home party."

"You coming'?"

"Duh, dad. How is that even a valid question?"

"Now is not the time for being a smart mouth, love."

"Aw, when is it a good time?" I crossed my arms and stuck out my tongue at Chibs. He threw a dirty rag at my face. "Ew! Unsanitary, brave heart!"

"You have a party to plan." Jax pointed at me.

"_I_ have a party to plan? Oh please you guys can throw them just fine without my help. I am going home to watch football." I looked down at my watch. "If I'm lucky enough to catch the last quarter. Eating my homemade pizza with a glass of wine."

"You made pizza?"

"Yes..." They all gave me that look, the one I always give in to. "Ugh, fine! But you better hurry your asses up. Juice is alone with it. He might have eaten it all." I head back to my car and drove out of the lot with everyone following behind me. Driving down Charming, we stopped at a red light. I turned to my left and saw two chicks gawking at me, I gave them a small smile and someone decided to be a jerk and rev their bike scaring them off and making them drive through a red light. I stuck my head and the window. "Whoever did that was unnecessary, she's gonna ticket now! Assholes." I heard a cackle behind me; I looked to my left again and saw that girl who gave me the flyer earlier today. We kept looking at each other until someone snapped me out of my daze.

"Lily! Light's green!" I stepped on the pedal and looked at my rearview mirror; I saw her rush into the store. Arriving at my house, I parked my car in the garage with the rest of them parking behind me. I saw the door open and see Juice with his eyebrow raised and a beer in his hand.

"I mentioned making dinner and they followed me home."

"You didn't eat the fucking rest did you!"

"Relax Chibs, I can make more. But please, please tell me that you didn't eat the whole fucking thing. I told you to save me a slice or two." He just stood there. "By the looks you're giving me. Someone one has to go on a beer run too."

"HALFSACK!" I shoved Jax from me and started rubbing my ear.

"Can you not fucking yell in my ear next time?" He started laughing and kissed the top of my head, Halfsack towards me.

"Yeah?"

"Go on a beer run."

"Okay…uh I…d-" I grabbed my wallet and pulled out a couple of twenties and handed it to him.

"What are you doing?"

"The kid doesn't have money, idiot." I slipped him the money. "You know what we drink. Hurry back!" I also threw my car keys at him, everyone's eyes widen and Jax felt my forehead. I slapped his hand away. "What?"

"You're fully aware that you gave him your car keys right?"

"Uh, yes?"

"You **NEVER **let anyone touch your car. Let alone drive it."

"Not even your father."

"It's Halfsack."

"What is_ that_ supposed to mean?" I scoffed and walked up to him and laid a kiss on his forehead. "I'm giving you this car because you can't hold cases of beer on your bike. And if I see one scratch on my baby, Halfsack will no longer be your name."

"Yes ma- I mean Lily." He slowly opened the car door and backed out from the garage, I waved at him as he drove off.

"He's gonna be real careful with my baby, now everyone in the house!" I pointed to the door and went into the kitchen and saw that there was only three slices left. I went to the living room and saw where Juice was sitting; I slapped him upside the head. "YOU LEFT ONLY THREE?"

"I'm sorry!"

"Whatever, I'm going to make more." Back to the kitchen I went, starting the process over again. The doorbell rang. "Well obviously I can't answer the door." I pointed to the dough under my hand. Jax volunteered to open the door.

"Hey ma."

"Hey, does Lily know that Halfsack had her car? I was gonna give him hell but I thought I'd ask and see her reaction."

"Yeah she let him borrow the car."

"Wait…she LET him take the car?" She set Abel down and pressed her hand against my forehead; I couldn't help but laugh loudly.

"I'm feeling fine, Gemma. I lent him the car so he can carry the beer cases in."

"Here's your keys."

"Thanks, you can just put them on the counter by my bag." I put everything in the oven and took out chips and dips. "I don't want you dying of starvation in my home and you are getting your own beer. You all know where the things are. I rinsed off my hands and grabbed Abel and carried him to the couch. I sat next to Juice, but paid all the attention to Abel. He stirred and woke up. He was a little fussy, I held his tiny hands and he smiled. I started tearing up a bit.

"Are you okay, Lil?"

"Why wouldn't she be?" Everyone turned their eyes on me.

"I'm perfectly fine." I look back at Abel. He started yawning. "Looks like someone is sleepy again. I'll fix him a spot on my bed. I'll be right back." I took him upstairs and laid him down. I just sat right next to him and let go. A couple of minutes passed by I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I jumped out of the bed and ran straight into the bathroom and locked the door.

"Lily?" It was Gemma, I washed my face and patted myself dry and opened the door. "Are you okay baby?"

"I don't know what's gotten over me. I thought I was fine you know?"

"You will be fine! Yes it will take some time but you will get through this." I leaned against my dresser and crossed my arms.

"I hope so."

"Did you tell him yet?" I nodded.

"Honey, you should soon. Maybe that'll help."

"Yeah right, he'd probably leave when he gets a chance. What guy wants a barren woman?"

"Lily, don't say that."

"Come on Gemma! I have to be realistic about it!"

"He will never leave you! That man will do anything for you!" She yanked my wrist for me to see. "They don't put these on any kind of girls for shits and giggles! He chose you; he's going to be by your side no matter what." I opened my mouth to say something but heard a noise outside the door. I looked back and Gemma and opened the door, my eyes widen when I saw my father and Juice on the floor.

"Oh god…"

"Uh, hi Lil."

"How much did you hear?

"When were you going to tell me?" I ran my fingers through my hair; this was not how I wanted him to know.

"Look don't get mad at my kid, okay? You think it's an easy thing to just talk about?"

"I don't want any arguments right now, please. We'll talk about this soon."

"Soon?"

"Shut up, you're going to wake the boy!" I forgot that I had left something cooking. "Everyone just go downstairs." They just looked at me. "GO!" I flinched at my own voice, and scared if I had woken up Abel. Thankfully not, they left the bedroom leaving me alone. I took a deep breath hoping I wouldn't cry again. This day couldn't be better…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That was a shit ending I'm sorry. I was trying to come up with a better one but this was all I could get out. I hope you enjoyed it! I'm back! XO, Maria.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

I started cleaning up the mess that everyone left behind after dinner, I was washing the dishes and I felt Juice staring at me. I put the plate down a shut the water off.

"I didn't want you to know about it this way."

"How long were you going to wait to tell me this?"

"It was gonna be soon." I spun around facing him, he took a swig I his beer and sat down. "You should know it isn't an easy thing to just say. I can't just be like 'Hey babe, don't get your hopes up about a kid because I can't have any!'" I sighed and say across from him.

"When did this happen?"

"I was still in college, I'm pretty sure they didn't tell you anything or you probably didn't even know it was happening." He kept looking at the table quietly, it was getting me anxious. He can't be angry with me, can he? I mean it not a simple thing to say... "Juice?" Nothing, not a movement, not a sound, and not even a look. "This was exactly what I was afraid about." My voice cracked and tears were blurring my vision. I said nothing else and just went to bed. I crawled up into a ball and cried; moments later I heard the door open. I felt him lay beside me; I felt him wrap his arm around my waist and pulled me to his chest tightly. I turned on my side to face him; he wiped my tears and kissed me. He leaned his forehead against mine.

"I'm sorry." I looked into his eyes as he cupped my face. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to act that way, I'm sorry I didn't say a word. But why would you think I would leave you because of this?"

"Why so you think? What if you want a kid in the near future? I can't give you that, Juice."

"That doesn't matter to me, I have you. I'm all set. Lily I love you so much, if we can't have a kid. So be it, that isn't gonna make me leave." The tears started falling again; I buried my face into his neck.

"I love you."

"Always."

* * *

><p>Another hot day, I was hogging up the fans in the office. I saw Gemma walking towards me.<p>

"Well, you got nearly everything done!"

"I have been working here since forever; I know how to do things."

"How did it go last night?"

"Okay."

"What did he say?"

"At first nothing, this scared the shit out of me. I explained everything to him and he still didn't say a word. I honestly thought he was just going to zoom out that door. I went to bed, and then he told me that he wasn't going anywhere. He also apologized for his reaction."

"What did I tell you?"

"Yeah, whatever lady." Piney's car rolled in the lot; I saw in the back seat he had Opie's two kids. "Hey, have you heard from Opie yet?"

"No but Jax might have."

"How long has Piney had the kids for?"

"A while." I looked at the clock beside me; the kids were almost late for school.

"I think I'm gonna give him a break. He needs it." I walked out of the office and greeted Piney and the kids. "Pine, you look tired."

"You bet your ass I am."

"Listen, why don't you let me take them to school and pick them up? You need to rest."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive; I'll take them in my car. It'll be no problem." I turned to the car. "Do you guys mind?" They nodded, I looked at Piney. "They don't talk much do they?"

"No." It broke my heart.

"Alright guys! Let's go!" They jumped out of the car and got into mine, I drove out of the lot. The kids were awfully quiet. I looked into my rearview mirror; they were just staring out the window. I tried talking to them a couple of times but I only got a shrug, yes, and no. They really needed Opie. "I'll pick you up after school and we'll grab some grub, okay?" Kenny walked up to me at the window and kissed my cheek.

"Thanks Aunt Lily." I drove back picking up breakfast for myself and everybody parked in the lot and entered the clubhouse. They all just surrounded me trying to grab their food.

"You couldn't wait for me to settle down?" Their only response was a Look. "Savages..." I noticed someone was missing, I started looking around.

"Oh, he left."

"Hap?"

"Yeah, got called for something. He wanted us to let you know."

"But I'll be trainin' ya today, love."

"Are you gonna be able to keep up with me, Braveheart?" My father busted out laughing and his arm around my shoulders, then plopping a kiss on my head.

"That my baby girl."

"Hopefully Gemma will let me. There's so much shit to do today. I'm gonna go mad. Also I have to pick up Ellie and Kenny after school. I promised them food...Speaking of the kids." I turned to Jax. "Have you heard from Ope yet?"

"Yeah, said he'll be back anytime soon."

"Good because what I saw driving them to school. Was not good."

"Piney treats them good."

"I know, but they need their dad." I sighed and looked at the remaining food in the bag. I thanked the lord no one has eaten them. "I gotta give this to Gem, Piney, and Juice; I'll see you all later." I left the clubhouse and leaned against the garage wall. "Hey you with those damn bolts on your head!" His head shot up, I raised my hand waving the bag that contained his breakfast. He gave me that knew buckling smile and made his way to me. He planted a small kiss on my lips.

"Thank you."

"Well you left before I could make you anything. As a matter a fact, you left before I woke up."

"Clay needed something last minute. Sorry."

"No don't apologize, it's okay." He pressed his forehead against mine; I lifted his chin and gave him one last kiss. "Finish that up and get back work before Gemma bites your head off."

"I heard that." I showed her bag and took it.

"Love you." I went into the office and saw Piney fixing up some paper work. He looked at me with a surprised facial expression.

"That was quick."

"I saw the clock before I told you I would drop them off. They were almost late so I booked it."

"Any of them talk on the way there?"

"Not at all, well when I dropped them off. Kenny thanked me for the ride and went on in. I'll be picking them up if you don't mind."

"Thanks darlin', but you don't really have to do that."

"I want to. It's no big deal really. Should I bring them back here or?"

"Bring them back here, and then I'll take them home. I hope my kid gets back soon."

"He will, don't worry."

"I'm gonna head on in, if you don't mind."

"I'll finish this up here, go." He left as I plopped myself down on the chair and went to work. Answering calls from left to right, finishing all the paperwork for the cars. Another busy day at Teller-Morrow Automotive. I looked at watch and jumped out of the chair, I yelled into the clubhouse for someone to cover me. I had almost forgotten Opie's kids; I sped out of the lot and to the school. Once I parked in front of the school, the bell rung. I'm awesome with my timing; I got out of the car and leaned against it. I saw them walk out together and a huge smile appeared on Kenny and Ellie's faces.

"You came!" They hugged my waist.

"I did say I was gonna pick you guys up." I opened the back door for them; Ellie closed the door behind her as I got into the car. "Who's hungry?" Their hands shot up, I smiled and drove to a local fast food joint and back to Teller-Morrow. The kids hopped out of the car and saw their grandfather.

"Thanks again, Lily."

"Like I said, Piney. Not a problem."

"What do you say?" Kenny and Ellie rushed to me and hugged me again.

"Thank you so much Aunt Lily." I kissed the top of their heads, then they followed their grandfather to the car and left.

"You're good with kids." I looked to see who the voice belonged to. "Guess Abel is gonna be in good hands, since I'm making you his godmother." My jaw dropped and if it could. It would have hit the ground.

"Are you serious?"

"Hell yeah, but I'm still thinking about if I should make numnuts the godfather." I snorted and shook my head.

"It would probably mean a lot to him if you did that."

"Yeah, then I'll probably do that." I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug, he held me. A few tears escaped.

"This means the world to me, Jax. Thank you so much."

"You were my number one choice when I found out she was pregnant." I pulled away and brushed some tears off. "I just didn't know who the godfather would be."

"Guess I made it easier for you, huh?"

"You did."

"Thank you so much Jax, you seriously made my entire life." He kissed my forehead.

"Ay lass! Let's get a move on before it gets dark!"

"Good thing I leave a set of workout clothes here."

"Chibs trainin' ya now?"

"For the meantime since, Hap just up and left me." Jax turned to Chibs' direction.

"Don't let her knock you out!"

"Aye! 'm not you, Jacky boy!"

"Fuck the both you!" He pulled out a cigarette and walked off. I went inside changed and went off to training.

* * *

><p>"You're wearing that?" I saw Juice leaning against the doorframe, inspecting my outfit.<p>

"What? Is there a problem with it?"

"There's gonna be oth-" I cut him off by kissing him. I showed him my wrist.

"The others are going to do diddly squat when they see this. Okay?" He nodded. "Plus my dad will probably tell them all to fuck off and leave me alone." He chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck.

"You're right."

"But if this bothers you. I'll change no worries."

"No, you look great. Real fucking great."

"Don't start anything Juice because we gotta go." I finished primping myself up and headed out the door. He hoped on his bike and handed me the helmet. "Yeah right, do you honestly think I'm gonna ride with you wearing this? My ass will be hanging out for the world to see and I definitely know you don't want that." I pulled out my car keys and followed behind him. I luckily found parking inside the lot. Few members came down to welcome Bobby back home. Juice got off his bike and waited for me to get out the car. "Holy shit, I didn't think EVERYBODY was coming. But then again he is coming out of jail. He wrapped his arm around my waist walking me though the crowded lot, then I felt someone yank me back by my skirt. "What the f-." It was Happy.

"What the fuck are you doing here dressed up like that, Lily?"

"Oh come on, it's not that bad!"

"Not that bad? Girl, a gust of wind can pass by and blow the shit up showing your ass."

"Well good thing I picked today to wear underwear." He didn't like that answer, I smiled and kissed his cheek. "Relax, I promise I'll be careful, Hap."

"Get out of here." I stuck my tongue out at him and ran into my father.

"If you say something about my outfit, I fucking swear. I will hit someone."

"I don't like it."

"Too bad, I'm already here."

"Hap gave you lip?"

"You bet."

"Juice?"

"He likes it, actually. This is why I kept it on. But by looking around I feel too overdressed."

"You should have changed."

"Nah, I'm fine." I scanned the area and noticed Opie sitting with his father; I couldn't help but feel excited that he was back. "When did he?" My father turned his head to the same direction and grimaced.

"About a few hours ago."

"Will you stop looking for fucking happy? Jesus, you're brightening up the goddamn place, daddy-o." He turns back to me giving me the same look.

"I need a drink."

"You go do that." He walked away from me, I shrugged it off and saw Piney leaving Opie alone, I walked towards the table and towering over him with my hands on my hips.

"You're gonna give me shit about how I should be a good father?" He eyed me up and down.

"Are you gonna give me shit about what I'm wearing?" Opie hesitated but shook his head no. "Then no." I sat behind him and pulled him into a hug. "I missed you. The kids missed you."

"I needed time." I rubbed his arm.

"Did you get all the time you needed?" He looked into my eyes and nodded. "Good." Before I could say anything else, we heard a car coming in. We stood up and walked to the driveway. A few men had gotten out of the car. One of them was the guy from the cigar shop, I stiffened when he looked at me and smiled, I wanted to walk to Juice's side but Happy stopped me.

"You're staying right here, princess." I obliged and stood right next to Gemma.

"Garage's closed."

"We're not here for a repair. I understand you're a Camacho man." The guy handed Clay a box, which I'm assuming was filled with cigars.

"Who are ya?" The man on his left gave Clay a card.

"We just want to give you a friendly advice."

"And what advice would that be?" They exchanged words; I kept feeling a little uneasy when a couple of the guys were gawking at my direction. I caught a bit of the conversation; they had mentioned guns which caused them to laugh. But I on the other hand was getting nervous.

"I don't know what you're taking about; we're just mechanics and Harley lovers." They kept talking, I just wanted them to say what they wanted and just scram. I was seriously not getting good vibes from them.

"Lily, you okay?"

"I don't like them one bit. Especially the guy in the suit."

"Have you seen him before?"

"Once."

"And you didn't tell anyone?"

"Well I didn't think they were fucking show up here with a crew, Gem. I didn't let it bother me." I heard a gun cock, and saw my dad with a gun out. "Dad!" He snapped his head towards my direction.

"Are you gonna shoot me, Mr. Trager? With all these witnesses?" Now how the fuck did he know my father's last name. "Oh, so you must be his daughter. Now I can see it."

"You better watch it man..." I wrapped my arms around myself, Gemma held me; they finished up their conversation and were heading back to their car. The guy that was standing on his left "bumped" into us.

"Sorry ladies." Happy and my dad made sure they were long gone. I felt everyone's eyes on me. Asshole didn't need to call me out in front of everybody. Happy and my father were walking back.

"LILY!" He yelled out, he motioned his finger telling to join them. "Come here." He scowled. Never in my life have I've been scared to stand next to an angry Tig. "Would you care to tell me, how the fuck he knew you?"

"Can you not fucking shout me out in public?"

"Don't curse at me, princess."

"Lily..."

"I saw him when I went shopping yesterday. I ran into who I'm assuming was his daughter. She was telling me about the shop opening but I didn't care. She took a good look at my wrist and saw-SHIT!"

"What?"

"She saw the tattoo, after I left and came back the same way. She was there again but this time with the suit. What if this was my fault they came here?" I was starting to shake, until my father held me.

"Relax, this was not on you. It looked like he did some work on us before he got here." Clay looked at him and nodded, he handed the business card to Juice who looked worried about me.

"I want to know everything."

"You got it." He kissed my forehead and went inside.

"I think I'm gonna relieve the nanny and see able. Tell Juice I went, okay."

"Hap, follow her." He nodded.

"No, you don't have to."

"That wasn't an option. I'm following you and that's that." His dark eyes were boring into my blue ones. I was trying to figure out if he was mad at me or not.

"Fine." I slid into my car and drove off, he was behind me the whole time, we made it to Jax's house, and I parked my car out front. I got out and faced Happy. "Are you mad at me for not saying anything?" He took a deep breath.

"No, but you should have said something. Lil."

"I didn't think they were gonna up and do that. I mean yeah, I had a bad vibe the first time I met him. But I didn't think that fool would show up to the fucking garage."

"This isn't your fault. Quit thinking it is." He put his helmet back on.

"Give Bobby my regards. I'll see him later."

"Will do." Happy left and I unlocked the front door to Jax's house, I saw the nanny and told her I was gonna take care of Abel for the rest of the night. He started fussing when I entered the room, I assumed he was hungry. I got him his bottle, pulled out of the crib and sat on the rocking chair. I fed him his bottle; he was a hungry little boy. I slowly started rocking the chair; I started to get a bit drowsy until I heard the front door open.

"Jax?" There was no answer but the footsteps grew closer. I saw Tara peek her head in the room.

"Oh, Lily. Hi."

"Expecting Gemma?"

"Yeah."

"Surprise, you got someone who likes you!" I let out a soft chuckle.

"I told Jax I was gonna come by and look after him."

"How thoughtful, do you want to hold him?"

"Sure."

"I wanna get home anyways. I'm tired and in trouble."

"What do you mean?" I sighed and ran my fingers though my hair.

"It's not a big deal; it'll probably blow over tomorrow." I looked down at Abel and kissed his forehead. "Goodnight my little godson." Tara perked up and smiled.

"You're his godmother?"

"Yeah, Jax told me earlier today. Been planning it since Wendy got knocked up."

"He's made a right choice. I would have picked you too."

"Thanks Tara. Well I'm gonna head out. You two have a goodnight."

"Get home safe." I locked the door behind me and went my way home, god these fucking red lights. A can stopped behind me and a lady frantically came out of the car screeching about something. I put my hand in my bag reaching for my gun. I recognized the chick; it was the girl from the shop.

"Please! Please, please! You've got to help me. My baby is choking!" She looked too young to have a kid but who am I to judge. I released the gun from my grip and got out the car.

"What happened?"

"I think he swallowed something." I pulled the blanket of and realized something.

"The fuck? This baby isn-." Everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

My head was hurting as if I had down myself in booze all night. My arms were in excruciating pain. I opened my eyes, blinking a couple of times, I was in some room. I started panicking when I figure I was hanging. I was looking around to see if I was familiar with the area. The door opens and a couple of guys came in wearing masks, my panic grew more.

"NO!" I stated kicking my legs everywhere to avoid them from getting closer. Two of them held down my legs and the middle guy punched me straight in the jaw. I cried out in pain, who were these men and what the hell did they want with me. One of the grabbed me by the throat, warned me about things then told me I needed to tell this to the club if not, I would come right back here. My head was spinning, whatever they wanted to do, and I wanted it to be done with. One of them punched me again knocking me out, what I felt like was years. I heard someone calling out my name, it was getting closer.

"In here." I was surprised of how loud my voice ended up being. Intense pain was shooting all over my body, I look around my surroundings and saw my dress shredded and was wrapped up in a blanket. The door rammed open and there was Unser.

"Holy shit."

"J-j-just get me out of here please." He helped me up and carefully put me in the police car and sped off.

"We need to get you to a hospital, fast!"

"No, don't. Not yet."

"What in the hell do you mean not yet Lily."

"Not now please. Just listen to me. I know Juice is probably home. I'll go to his house. Call Tara." I gave him and her directions to Juice's house. I sat on the couch and just kept to myself. There was a knock on the door, I thought I just a foot in the air. "Is it her?" Unser nodded and let her in.

"What's the pro-?" Tara dropped everything that was in her hands and rushed to my side. "Oh god, what happened to you?"

"Got attacked."

"By who?"

"Never you mind, can you fix me up?"

"You need to go to the hospital."

"That's what I told her but she wanted you instead."

"Did they..." I saw the look in her eyes, but she did to even say it. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know, maybe. I was out cold."

"You gotta tell, Jax. You HAVE to tell Juice."

"NO!"

"Lily..."

"I can't tell them yet, I can't." Tears were starting slide down my face.

"Don't tell me you're ashamed to tell them..." I didn't even look at her, she stated cleaning me up. "We still need to take you to the hospital; obviously I don't carry an x-ray machine in bag."

"Do we have to?"

"Sorry Lily. You have no choice, I'll take you."

"Fine, but I don't want anyone knowing this."

"How are you gonna go back home lookin' like that sweetheart pretending you don't look like shit."

"Thanks Wayne. Let's go." She carefully placed me in her car and drove carefully avoiding all the potholes. She parked in the emergency lot and rushed me in; they got me a room and told me to wait for a nurse to hook me up. Door opened, it was that same nurse that was with me last time. "Victoria."

"You remembered." She flashed me a smile and saw my state and her smile faded. "Cop told me you were in an accident and you ran into one of those cement barricades." No, he's not. Not my baby.

"Yeah, I saw a raccoon and I swerved. Lost control and ended up ramming into that thing. I think I totaled my baby."

"What kind of car was it?"

"67 Impala."

"A classic? Oh sweetie. I'm sorry, that's like losing something meaningful in life." I knew I liked her. "Well you're all set up. Dr. Knowles will be with you shortly."

"Victoria..."

"Hmm?"

"Thanks for not treating me like...trash."

"Now why would I do that?" I showed her my wrist. She scoffed and smiled. "Just because you're with them, doesn't mean you're not human. And so what, what does it matter to anyone." She came closer to bed and spoke in a hush tone. "They have no right to judge you, and it's none of their fucking business." Yep, she was a keeper. "Does he know you're here?"

"No, this all just happened. Haven't been able to tell them yet. I know they're gonna be pissed at me."

"Worried, not pissed. Get some rest. I'll see you in the morning Lily." She left my room; I really did not want to be alone. I wanted someone with me. I wanted my old man or my dad, I started getting sleepy but I was too afraid to shut my eyes. I felt the meds kicking in, I didn't want to sleep. I shut my eyes and drifted off to a dreamless slumber.

* * *

><p>"How are you feeling?"<p>

"Just peachy and parched."

"You drank all your water."

"Peed a about a hundred times too." That made Tara laugh, she put her clipboard down.

"Okay, time to check x-rays make sure anything isn't broken and I gotta check down there..." I sighed and just nodded, she made sure everything was quick and painless as possible.

"So?" She looked up and frowned.

"There are a couple of tears...Lily. I'm sorry."

"Well at least I can't get knocked up, right?" I tried to joke but she didn't like it. "Sorry, that was terrible."

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Just brush off the things that happen, like with..." She didn't say his name but I knew who she was talking about. "When you came in, you were so calm a collected. Making jokes from left to right. Like nothing ever happened. How do you do that?" I fiddled with my thumbs and shrugged.

"I just don't want it to take over me you know? I just can't be trapped with it." I let out a soft chuckle. "Juice asked me the same thing when I went home that day. I think it freaked him out about how calm I was." Tara just walked to me and held me. There was a knock on the door, she let the nurse in.

"Dr. Knowles, Unser is here and wants to talk to her."

"Thank you." I helped myself to the wheelchair. She wheeled be back to my room and saw him standing there.

"Please, PLEASE! Tell me my car will be fixable." He simply shook his head.

"I don't understand you. Shit happens and you're worried about your goddamned car."

"Hey! My mother gave that to Clay to give to me! It means a lot."

"It might be fixable." Tara was helping me onto the bed.

"It MIGHT? I don't like that answer."

"I told the club that you were in an accident..."

"Oh fuck, how did that go?"

"WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE?" My eyes widen.

"Jax is here."

"Oh god, get Jax to stop scaring people." He spotted me through the small door window. He called out for Juice and pointed inside, I almost thought they were gonna knock down the door. It swung open and everyone started swarming in.

"Why can't we leave you alone?"

"Jax! Will you stop! You're scaring everyone in this fucking hospital. I'm alive." Juice was just inspecting me, I almost began to cry, and I needed him more than ever right now. I slowly lifted up my arms, wincing every second. I motioned him for a hug; he rushed and held me carefully as if I was going to break. I tried extremely hard to hold back my tears. "Babe, I'm fine." I was trying to convince myself.

"How did this happen?" Juice let me go and sat beside me. I was trying to remember the story I had used earlier.

"A fucking raccoon, man."

"You and your fucking love for animals, princess."

"I'm sorry that I wanted that thing to see its family again, dad."

"When is my kid coming out?"

"She isn't in terrible shape; I can try and get her out today."

"Can you?" Juice turned to me. "I'm gonna lock you in the fucking house."

"Yes, because the last thing I need is to but locked away from the outside world."

"It would make us feel a whole better, doll."

"Ugh, whatever helps everyone sleep at night." Tara came back into the room with a smile on her face.

"I got the discharge papers, one of them has a couple of instructions on how to speed up the healing process and I made you an appointment for a couple of weeks to check up on you."

"Thank you so much."

"Where are your clothes?" Shit...

"They got tore up, obviously they needed to see of anything was bad. A shame though. I really liked that dress." I read through the papers and signed them all. At the point I just wanted to get out of here. Being locked up sounded great after everything that happened, I'm petrified now. I don't what will happen if I run into the men who did this. I didn't see their faces, but I remember a tattoo. Something I can't easily forget, as much as I want to. I can't. Tears started clouding my vision and I squeezed my eyes shut. Snap out of it.

"Lily…Lily, are you okay?

"Huh?"

"She's probably having a headache; by the looks of it her head got the worst of it." My father caressed the side of my head, I flinched.

"That's all dad, nothing medication can't fix." I gave him half a smile and handed the papers back to Tara.

"You're all set to go. If you need anything, please don't hesitate to call me, okay?"

"Sure thing, doc."

"And Juice, when you to share the same be-"

"NO SEX!"

"Jesus, Dad!" I heard Tara chuckle.

"That and if you hold her at night, be gentle. Everything is nearly bruised."

"Yes ma'am."

"My work here is done; I guess I'll see you all later." Halfsack came in a few seconds later Tara left. It looked like his heart broke when he saw me. He wanted to give me a hug but hesitated as if he didn't know how to.

"I got the clothes you asked for, Tig."

"Bless you, half." He turned his attention back to me.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm alive and that's all that matters." I took out my hand for him. "Mind helping me out?" He dropped the bag on the floor and rushed to my aid. Once I was standing up, Juice grabbed the bag and took over. He took me to the bathroom and helped me change.

"You know, Lily. I don't like these frequent hospital visits."

"I don't think anyone else likes them either, babe. Look I'm really sorry that this keeps happening. I don't like scaring you all. It's not my intention to."

"No one is blaming you for any of this. We just worry; you mean the world to this club, to me and your father the most. We just don't want to lose you." I cupped his cheeks and gently kissed his lips.

"And you won't lose me, I promise. Now, let's go home." I slipped on the hoodie and walked out. "What are we driving in? Because my car is done."

"I'm actually working on your car, Lily."

"You mean it's fixable?"

"I've dealt with worse."

"Thank you so much, Halfsack." They walked me out to the lot and I saw the big black van. "Great, it looks like you guys are kidnapping me." I snorted and climbed into the passenger seat. The drive was slow and steady; I had my eyes out the window the whole time. Didn't speak, just sat there quietly.

"We're home." Juice opened the door for me and helped me out. I was able to walk on my own, but he was holding onto me as if I would break without his touch, took me up the bed room and laid me down in bed.

"Thank you, babe."

"Do you need anything?" I only stretched out my arms or him. He quickly responded by kicking off his boots and getting into bed, he held me close to his body. This is what I wanted, nothing more. I wanted to break down right in front of him. But I couldn't. His touch as the only thing calming me down right now.

"How are you feeling?" Paranoid, disgusting, broken.

"Sore, nothing time won't heal." He kissed the back of my neck.

"I love you."

"Always." I heard buzzing and realized his phone was ringing.

"Fuck." He let go of me and answered, I heard the phone shut.

"What's wrong?"

"Shit's going down with Luann and her business. They want us to check it out, but I d-" I placed my finger on his lips.

"Go, I'll be fine. I'm not paralyzed."

"But, Lily."

"But nothing, it's okay. Go." He kissed me forehead.

"I'll be back later." I nodded and he went out the door. I was waiting for the front door to close and his bike to drive away. Once it did, everything came out. Tears, screams, everything. I don't know what to do. If I tell them what happened, whoever they were would get exactly what they want and win. I should keep my mouth shut. I crawled into a little ball. I have to control myself; I can't let this break me. I can't. I just can't. Tears were coming down nonstop.

* * *

><p>Three weeks had passed, I wasn't who I was before, I became a grouchy person, and anything little set me off. I couldn't stop it. I was getting ready for work, I heard footsteps coming down.<p>

"Morning babe."

"Hey." My god, I sounded like robot. He just stared at me.

"...Hey." He went to the kitchen and grabbed something. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing, Juice. I'm getting ready for work."

"Lily, you haven't had a goodnight rest, I would know because I've been sleeping alone these past couple of weeks."

"I didn't want to bother you."

"Baby, you never do." He went to hug me buy I backed away quickly.

"I've got to go, I'll see you later." I left him there and got into my replacement car and drove to Teller-Morrow. I saw my father talking to Unser; I merely waved at them and walked to the office door. I heard Unser calling me.

"How are ya, kid?" I didn't answer. "I came to get air in my tires and figured I'd check up on you."

"I'm fine, thanks." I turned my back and walked into the office.

"Your face is healing up nicely." I chuckled.

"Thanks." He just stood inside with me. "Anything else?" He handed me a flyer. "What's this?"

"A flyer for victims of sexual assault." I shook my head.

"Thanks but no thanks. Last thing I need is this."

"It was just a suggestion, take care."

"You too." I walked him out and saw Juice arrive, he got off his bike. Saw me and went into the clubhouse. My heart sank, something touch my arm causing me to jump a foot in the air.

"Morning beau-"

"Oh shit!" I turned. "Jesus Christ, dad."

"I'm sorry princess." He pulled me into an embrace. "Are you a'ight?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I grabbed a list from the desk. "Here's the repo list. Why don't you get Halfsack started on this?"

"Alright." He kissed my forehead. "Love you, baby."

"Love you too." He walked out the door, I took a deep breath. Relax, Lily. I heard commotion outside. I opened the door to check. "What's going on?"

"Luann is freaking out about Bobby."

"What?"

"Bobby took over."

"Why would he do that?"

"Clay must have said he could. I gotta go."

"Just call me if anything."

"Will do sweetheart." Gemma sped off like a bat outta hell. Clay ran up to me.

"What the hell was that?"

"Luann called her freaking out. She's gonna go see her now." He shot out the office and went after her, my dad followed behind him. I sat down, my phone went off. "Hello?"

"It's Tara."

"Oh hey, what's going on?"

"I'm here at Cara-Cara with Jax. Something's going on, so I decided to join him."

"Hope you didn't run in to some trash there."

"And this is why I'm calling you; one of them had the nerve to tell me that Jax likes his bike shiny."

"Tall, blonde bitch?"

"That's the one."

"Fucking, Ima. That's her, watch out for her. I'm not telling you to be worried, Jax isn't stupid. But she's the type that doesn't give a shit. So don't be scared to swing at her or something." She scoffed. "I'm serious!" There was a knock on the door. "I've gotta go. Call me if anything comes up."

"Sure will."

"You had time to talk to her, huh?"

"What?"

"These whole couple of weeks had been nothing but silence between us. But when someone else calls, you gotta answer."

"Are you serious right now?"

"Look after that car accident, you never talked to me. I try to hold you, love you and you move away."

"I'm just in pain, that's all."

"Then go see the doc. Because this whole shit, I can't take it anymore."

"Well I'm sorry."

"To be honest, that's not good enough right now." I was taken back, this is not good.

"What? You've gotta be kidding me."

"I gotta get back to work." He left the office, great. I'm losing him now; this was the last thing I needed. I kept myself busy, paid no mind to anyone.

"Lily." I shot my head up.

"Oh, hey Tara..."

"Are you okay?"

"Just fucking peachy." She gave me a look and shut the door behind her.

"What happened?" I let out a deep breath.

"Juice can't handle me anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"Since the incident, I thought having him with me was going to be the great thing, but I'm just distancing myself away from him. We barley talk, we don't share the same bed. We haven't had sex."

"That's normal. I mean the sex. You're healing."

"Sex is not the problem. It's my fucking head. It won't go away. I hate myself for it. I don't want to lose him, Tara. That man out there is the love of my life." She rubbed my back and held me.

"You'll get through this, Lily. I know you will." She let go of my and started digging in her bag and pulled out something. "HIV testing."

"Sure." I took the cup from her and went straight to the bathroom. Once I was done I heard her curse.

"What?" I looked out the window and clenched my fists. Fucking, Ima. "You know, if you didn't really need my pee. I'd throw this at her." I heard her chuckle. "Unless you wanna buy me a large bottle of water for me to pee again, I'd be gladly to throw this at her." I turned back to the window; she kissed Jax and walked off. "That little tramp is gonna get it. And you are gonna give it to her."

"What like hit her?"

"How else? Tara, you gotta let these bitches know, Jax Teller is not a free man. You have to let them know he's all yours. And if anyone touches that. You're gonna make them wish they never did. Got it?"

"Christ, Lily. You sound like Gemma."

"She raised me." I handed her the cup. "Here you go."

"Thanks, I'll see you later."

"Sure thing, I'll be home if you need to rant on STUPID BLONDE BITCHES THAT DON'T BELONG HERE." I shouted to make sure Ima heard me. Mission accomplished, I smiled and waved. I checked the time and figured I should be heading home. I bumped into Chibs.

"Where ya off to darlin'?"

"Home. Where's Juice?"

"Left, told me to tell you not to wait up for him." I sighed.

"Okay, thanks."

"Are you alright, love?"

"Fucking perfect." I walked passed and to the replacement.

"Lily!" I spun around and saw Halfsack trying to catch up with me.

"Hey kid." He handed me a set of keys, they were mine.

"I told you I could fix it." I didn't think twice, I threw my arms around him.

"Thank you so much! Oh Jesus." He walked me to my car. "Looks good as new. Thank you so much, half."

"It's really no problem. Just don't crash her again." I let out a small laugh and kissed his cheek.

"I won't, I promise." I got it and drove home. I didn't know what to do when I got home; I cleaned, made dinner and did laundry. Then there was a knock on my door.

"It's Tara!" I opened the door and she came in, she looked a bit angry."

"What's wrong?"

"I know you told me Jax wouldn't do anything stupid."

"Yeah because the man loves you."

"Well, he went to this wrap party at Cara-Cara."

"Excuse me?"

"Yes, I'm not worried about him. But-"

"Of Ima. Wait, who else is at that party?"

"All the guys, I guess." Then it hit me. I grabbed my keys and my bag.

"Well Tara, tonight is the night you tell that bitch that Jax is all yours. Let's go." We got into my car and sped to the studio; I parked in the lot and walked to the open doors. We were both looking for the men we wanted.

"This is a closed party."

"And this is me telling you to shut the fuck up."

"I'm just looking for Jax." Ima set her cup and stood in front of us, way too close.

"Honey he got everything he can handle tonight."

"Yeah, I'm sure he does."

"I said, leave. Bitch." Tara smiled and got closer.

"Get out of my face." They had said something else I didn't pay attention to. I was looking for Juice. At the corner of my eye I saw Tara walk away.

"Tara, what?"

"That's right you better run skank." Jax brushed passed by me and followed Tara. I stole a drink from someone, as she turned to me I poured it down her dress. She made a high pitched sound that hurt my ears.

"Oh, I'm sorry, was that a new dress? Such a shame." I threw the cup and her and walked off to find Juice. I felt my heart drop when I saw him with three girls all over him. I slowly walked behind his seat and ran my hand over his shoulder and chest, I leaned into his ear. "Hello Juicy boy." He jumped up causing the girl to get off. They all looked at me as if I committed a crime. I folded my arms. "SCRAM!" They scattered like roaches looking for other men to grope on.

"What are you doing here, Lily?"

"Well isn't it obvious?" I threw my hands up. "It's my lifelong dream to be in a porno!"

"How did you know I was here? I told Chibs not to say anything."

"Did you now? Tara told me because she said Jax was here. She wanted to come here so I tagged along."

"You shouldn't be here?"

"Why? Because I would catch fucking one of these things? Last time I checked I thought I was the only one you wanted to be in bed with!" You those times in movies when the music is really loud and the person can't hear you, you yell louder and realized the music had stopped. Yep, that moment was now. Everyone was staring at as; Juice grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the studio. "I do, but you're not giving me that right now."

"OH! So you were hoping to get your fix tonight. With one of these ladies here?" He didn't say anything. I slapped him across the face, as tears fell. "You know what, how bout I give you a free pass. You can have any girl you want!" I walked to my car and opened the door. "And after you're done, don't bother coming home tonight!" I slammed the door shut and drove off. What the fuck did I just do?


	4. Chapter 4

Once I got home, I threw everything on the ground; I basically ended up trashing my living room. I dropped down and went into hysterics. My door swung open. Gemma was horrified at what she was looking at. She ran to my side and held me. I was rocking back and forth as she was trying to sooth me. She led me up to my room and back downstairs, assuming she went to clean the mess I made. I sat in the middle of my bed just staring into space. I heard her coming up the stairs and into the room.

"Baby, what the hell happened?"

"I fucked up. I'm fucked up, I hate myself, and I don't think I can do this anymore.

"Lily, what are you talking about?" She lifted my chin.

"Gemma, the night of the accident."

"Yeah."

"It wasn't a car accident."

"What?" I starting crying again then explained everything to her. She was mortified and started crying as well, she pulled me into a tight hug.

"Tara, you and Unser only know."

"How does Wayne know about this?"

"He was the one who found me."

"I gotta tell Clay."

"NO."

"What do you mean no, Lily?"

"If I do, they'll get what they want. I can't do that."

"Are you trying to protect the club by hiding this?" I looked down in shame.

"Baby..."

"I know for sure Juice wants nothing to do with me anymore. I've been pushing myself away from him."

"You have to say something."

"I can't!" She sighed in frustration.

"You have to tell them soon."

"I know."

"I have to go relieve Nita."

"Go. I'll be fine. I won't wreck anything. I promise." She kissed my forehead and left. I slipped under the covers and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up with a firm grip around my waist and light snoring. It was Juice, he came home last night. I remembered last night, I regret everything. I turned around facing him and placed a small kiss on his lips and held him. I felt him stir. I wasn't sure if he was awake or not.<p>

"I'm so sorry about last night, Juice." I nuzzled my face on his neck. He held me tighter against his body, letting me know he was okay. "I'm so sorry for making a scene too. I didn't want that to happen. But why would you hide the fact that you were going there last night. That hurt my feelings Juice, and having those girls around you didn't make it better. At all." He sat up and placed his hands behind his head.

"I'm sorry for all of that, but Lily. The way you're acting. I don't like it." I looked down at my hands. I felt the bed shift; he had gotten of the bed and went straight for the bathroom. I went to change into a different set of clothes. Momentarily he came out drying himself off. "I really wish I know what is going on in your head babe." I leaned against my dresser; he placed both his hands on each side and leaned in. I kissed him softly and he pulled away. "I'm gonna stay at my place for a bit. Give you space or something, maybe you'll get through what's going on right now."

"Okay, I guess." I let a sob escape; this is not what I wanted.

"But whenever you're ready to have me back here. Let me know." I nodded. "The guys are going to Eureka today?"

"The blood drive."

"Yeah." I grabbed his cut and slipped on him.

"You going?"

"Nah, Clay told me to stay behind, for the garage. And your father told me for you too."

"I would have figured that."

"I'll still be seeing you today."

"Yes sir. I'd say let's ride together, but you're going back to your place later. I'll just take my car."

"I can still take you home."

"No, it's okay, don't worry. Don't want you making two trips after a long day of work. And plus, Halfsack fixed my car."

"He did a helluva job."

"He really did, I'm still trying to figure out how to repay him." I looked at my watch. "We should really head out." He nodded, we left the house and I followed behind with my car, we parked in the lot we walked our separate ways. But I grabbed his arm and pulled him into a kiss. "Don't forget, I really love you."

"I love you too, Lil." I let him go and walked to the office.

"Hey there, Piney."

"Whatcha doing here kid?"

"Working, helping out while the guys are gone."

"You're a saint." I smiled and he got out of the chair. "I should check on the guys."

"Not a problem, I'll be here with the paperwork." Without hesitation, I started looking though everything, making sure nothing was wrong. It felt like hours had gone by. I couldn't find the keys to a car, Piney came with the mail and I explained what was happening. He gladly helped me out with it. I plopped myself on the chair looking over the mail, I saw a Manila envelope with my name on it. It also said confidential, I opened it and pulled out a shopping bag. I opened the bag and looked inside. I slammed the thing on the desk; it was the white mask from that night. I started shaking; they know I didn't say anything. Soon my fear turned into fury. I grabbed my bag and found Piney. "Hey Pine, forgot I had some errands to run for Gem. You don't mind covering for me?"

"Sure thing sweetheart, you know how long you're gonna take?"

"It's for Gemma, god knows how long." He laughed and shook his head.

"I'll lock up."

"Thank you, if anything you tell Juice."

"Will do." I got into my car and drove where the cigar store was, I was seriously staking out the place. I grabbed the mask with the bag and headed towards it. Then I saw Zoebelle. I froze.

"Good morning, if you're looking for that store, they closed down a month ago. Hope you weren't returning anything." I couldn't say anything. He had a stupid smug look on his face. I spun around and walked back to my car, but bumped into someone along the way. I looked up...it's the fucking tattoo...it's him.

"Sorry ma'am." He was smiling as if something great happened. I had to control myself, he walked to Zoebelle laughing. I rushed back to my car and put my head on the steering wheel.

"Jesus Christ." I heard obnoxious honking and yelling, I paid no mind to it. Until the lady yelled louder. I pulled out my gun and pointed at her. That made her leave. I threw the gun on the passenger seat and rubbed my temples. My phone went off causing me to jump, it was Hap. "Hey there, killer."

"He princess, are you sitting down by any chance?"

"Uh, yeah. Why, what's wrong?" I was started to panic now.

"It's your dad, don't freak out. He's alive. Bobby decided to bring out the fat boy for the ride."

"What? I thought that thing was long gone."

"I think everyone thought that too. It backfired and the smoke caused your dad to run off the road. We got him at a hospital right now to patch him up."

"Oh good god. You better tell bobby that my father better be okay, or I'm crushing at bike at the pound!"

"I love it when you're angry."

"Shut up. Just, get there safe and look out for him please."

"You have my word, princess." He hung up; Unser appeared out of nowhere and knocked on my window. I rolled it down and smiled.

"Hello there."

"I got a call about a crazy girl with a gun."

"Crazy girl? Haven't seen one around here."

"Lily."

"Look, I didn't shoot her alright?"

"What the hell am I supposed to do with that?" I grabbed the bag and showed it to him.

"Gonna hit a bank?"

"This is what they were wearing."

"Who?" I gave him a look. "Jesus, Lily."

"Yeah, someone decided to drop this off at the garage."

"Give me the gun. I'll bring it back to you when I'm done with my shift." Behind him I saw the tattoo guy driving off. I willingly gave my gun to him.

"Yeah, sure. I'll see you later." I zoomed out the parking lot and followed behind him. I followed him to some funky looking place. I pulled out the other gun Gemma told me to have in my purse. I was waiting until he was finally alone. He walked off somewhere and I jumped out of my car. I hid in one of the port potties. He was on the phone, I slowly opened the door and aimed my gun at the back of his head, wait. He had a kid, not this is not where you feel bad for him, Lily. That fucker ruined everything. I aimed it back, I tried but I couldn't. What do I look like shooting a guy in public? I hid back inside, I kept shaking my head. I made sure he was gone and I ran back to my car driving home. I threw myself on the couch rethinking everything. My phone rang, it was Hap again. "What the hell happened now?"

"Your pops got taken by bounty hunters."

"WHAT?"

"Halfsack is on their trail right now."

"WHAT THE FUCK DID THEY TAKE HIM FOR?"

"I don't know!"

"I don't give I fuck what you guys do. If I don't have my father back tonight, I will unleash hell! YOU GOT THAT?"

"Loud and clear." I hung up and threw my phone on the couch.

"What was that about?"

"Holy shit Gemma. You're stealthy."

"The phone call, who were you shouting at?"

"Happy."

"Happy? He lets you talk to him like that?"

"I'm an exception." I say back down on the couch.

"Honey, what happened?"

"Bobby's stupid bike ran my father off the road and he got hurt and that phone call was to tell me that he got taken by bounty hunters."

"What for?"

"I don't even know. And...I found the guy who attacked me." I handed her the brown bag. "They were wearing that too. They work for Zoebelle, I followed one of them and I tried to kill him."

"YOU WHAT?"

"He didn't see me; I wanted to pull that fucking trigger Gemma. But I couldn't. I hate myself."

"Honey, you don't go of doing shit like this by yourself. Worse can happen to you!"

"It already did. Juice is staying at his place for a bit. Until I can get my shit straight."

"Oh baby."

"It's my fault, I kept pushing him away. Everything is falling apart before me." She handed me a gun, I scoffed.

"Unser told me everything. You're losing your mind."

"Just a tiny bit." My phone rang again. "Hey Piney."

"Hey kids, just letting you know your dad's at the clubhouse. So that hell you wanna unleash, keep it there." I laughed.

"Thanks Pine. I'll be there in a few." Gemma raised an eyebrow. "Daddy's home."

"At the clubhouse?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna head over there now."

"Alright sweetheart. Be careful."

"I'll let you know when I get there." We left the house, I went straight to the club house and saw a girl hanging off of him. "Oh Jesus, dad!" He looked up to see me, he shooed the girl away. I saw his face that made me worry. "Oh my god! What did they do to you?"

"Nothing."

"You provoked them didn't you?"

"Not at all, baby doll."

"You're such a fucking liar, you know that. How are you feeling?"

"I'll manage. Hey, mind helping me to my room?" I shot up and put his arm over my shoulder and slowly walked there. I helped him on his bed; he sat himself up and patted the space next to him. I sat next to him and put my head I his shoulder. He held my hand. "How are you feeling, princess?"

"Better that you're okay and here." He chuckled.

"Yeah, I heard you on the phone with Hap. Didn't know you loved me that much."

"Of course I do, why wouldn't I?"

"Were you really going to unleash hell if I didn't show up tonight?"

"Oh you have NO idea. Bobby's lucky." He laughed and kissed my head.

"You're definitely my kid."

"So what the hell were they gonna take you in for?"

"Indecency is Oregon."

"OREGON? I would have lost you in Oregon if they didn't get you. They're lucky and indecency? You're a helluva man."

"I know I am sweetheart." He placed his arm around my shoulder and held me closer. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'll be fine, don't worry about me."

"Lily, it's my job to worry about you."

"I know, just. I'll be okay. I promise."

"You look like shit, go to sleep."

"HA! I look like shit? Says the man with the scratched up face and fucked up leg."

"Shut up and go to sleep, baby." I nodded my head and drifted off.

* * *

><p>Buzzing took me out of my sleep; I groaned and covered my head with the pillow. It stopped but started again.<p>

"Answer the goddamn thing!" I threw the pillow at my father and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Don't tell me I have to find another person to call now."

"Sorry, I had a late night. Didn't want to be disturbed." I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of eyes. "What's going on?"

"Bad news." That woke me up.

"What?"

"Otto got attacked."

"WHAT?" I shot up from the bed.

"LILY, WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU YELLING?"

"Otto got attacked inside." His eyes widen, I turned back to the phone call. "How is he?"

"They got his other eye. He's nearly blind now."

"How did this happen?"

"No one knows, sorry Lily. I'll keep you updated."

"Thanks, man." I hung up and the door opened. It was Jax.

"Tig, I heard yelling is-Oh hey Lily. When did you get here?"

"Spent the night."

"You okay, what was the yelling for?"

"Lawyer called me. Otto got attacked, they got his eye. And now he's practically blind."

"Holy shit, I gotta tell Clay."

"I should go home. Call me if anything, that goes for you too, pops."

"Will do sweetheart." I left the clubhouse and drove how and saw Tara waiting on my porch.

"Hey there sweet thing."

"Morning, were you at the clubhouse?"

"Yeah, shit went down yesterday with my dad. I went over there to check up on him yesterday. Ended up just sleeping there."

"Hey, I need to do some grocery shopping. Wanna tag along?"

"Yeah sure, since I'm living alone for the mean time, I need to stock up for myself. Ordering out is not on the list."

"Wait, living alone?"

"Yeah, Juice is staying at his place for a bit. Giving me space or what not. I don't like it but it's on me. It'll be better soon." I went upstairs to get a fresh set of clothes and went back downstairs. "All set. Ready to go?"

"Yep, we'll take my car."

"That's alright with me." We left my driveway and went shopping, I explained everything that happened over the last few hours and day. We started loading up her car and I turned to my right and saw a girl next to a minivan, she turned to me and stopped. It's her. I grabbed my bag and made sure my gun was in there. I started walking towards her and pulled out my gun, a car stopped for her, she jumped in and drove off; I felt a light touch on my shoulder. My arm jerked hitting the person hard.

AHHH! My nose!"

"Oh fuck Tara! Oh my god." I cradled her face. "Shit, shit. I'm sorry!" I honestly felt like crying, there was blood spewing everywhere from her nose. I think a broke it. I didn't think twice, I took her back to the car and straight to the hospital, I explained exactly what happened, minus me chasing down someone with a gun. They patched her up; she looked at me and stated laughing. "Well, why the fuck are you laughing?" She pointed at her nose. "I don't see how this is funny. I nearly broke your nose."

"But you didn't. Oh so this is how it feels."

"How what feels?"

"When something unfortunate happens to you, but there's no need to fuss or stay with it. Just let it go."

"Tara, I hit you in the nose."

"Yeah, but there is really no need to keep clinging on too. It happened, whatever. Moving on." I shrugged. "I know its way different than what happened to you. But that feeling, how do you do it?"

"Well I'm not doing so well this time, am I?"

"But you're trying so hard. Lily, you can't run from everything."

"Look that time with Connor. I brush it off because, I mean yeah he beat me senseless, but. I don't know how to explain it, but it's not worthy for me to be depressed over. I don't know."

"Don't worry about it." There was a knock on the door. Tara nodded her head. The door opened and Jax was just staring at me.

"Can I ask why the fuck my old lady got hit in the nose?"

"It was my fault, I sneaked up on her. I thought it would be funny to scare her. It backfired."

"Old lady huh? That made my day."

"I'll be fine, the swelling will go down. Unfortunately, I have to go to work in an hour. I'll drop you off and the groceries, Lily."

"Sure."

"How about Lily takes your car and I come and get you when you get off."

"Of if he can't, just call me."

"I'll let you both know. Thanks, and Lily, stop beating yourself up over okay?"

"I can't promise you that." She chuckled.

"I'll see you two later." We waved goodbye and left.

"Did you see Otto?"

"Nah, not yet. Got to soon though."

* * *

><p>I spent my day at the clubhouse, mainly because I didn't want to feel alone. I helped around the office and cleaned up the clubhouse a bit. Once I was done I plopped myself on the couch. I heard footsteps coming towards me.<p>

"You're always here now."

"Is that a problem?" Juice lifted my legs and put them on his lap.

"Why would it?"

"Well you went back to your place to give me space, but I'm always here and so are you."

"That's not a problem." I stood up and sat on his lap, he held me tight.

"Can you come back, please? It's seriously too lonely in that house now." He laughed and kissed the top of my head. "I promise, I won't freak out or ignore you. If I do, ignore it."

"Alright. I will." I saw Clay walk in all furious and what not.

"What the hell happened?"

"They brawled with Zoebelle's guys." My heart dropped.

"Why?"

"I dunno. But Hale got them out of jail."

"Are you serious?" I got up from his lap and walked outside and saw Jax and Tig bruised up. "You've got to be fucking kidding me. And you!" I pointed at my father. "Aren't you like injured? What are you fighting people in the street?"

"They started it."

"Whatever." I sat in between them and stood there quietly. Then everything just happened so fast, I hear Chibs yell, and then an explosion that sent him flying, landing in his head hard. I screamed and ran to the ground next to him. "CHIBS! No, no! You better wake up!" I saw the blood spreading on the concrete. "No!" Jax was next to me in a flash. "He's not fucking responding!" I was in hysterics. "TARA!" She ran faster than anything. "Someone fucking call 911 now! Come on, Chibs! You made me a promise; you were going to live till you were 200! Please wake up!" My father had to pull me away from the scene. I knew exactly who did this, why can they just leave me alone. "Daddy, please let me go."

"You gotta calm down."

"NO! I FUCKING CAN'T! Why is this happening?"

"Juice! Take Lily inside now!"

"No, don't please."

"Babe come on." the ambulance came and attended to him quick. They took him away. I couldn't move, Zoebelle did this. All because I didn't say anything...wait. This is my entire fault. Chibs, I'm sorry." I sat down on the bench, Tara was furious, asking who would do a thing like this. I gave her one single looked she understood. She looked petrified. I bowed my head down in shame. "I should go."

"Hell no, you're staying here tonight. You got that princess?"

"Yes sir." Happy scooped me up and took me to Juice's room. He set me down on the bed and kissed my forehead.

"Get some rest."

"How can I do that after what I just saw back there?"

"Just try, please. We're having church right now. Juice will be right here when it's done." I nodded. "Love you, kid." I perked up.

"Love you too, Hap." He left the room, I love you from that man was like extremely rare, but if you're lucky enough to hear them. You feel strange, a good strange. I took off my clothes and grabbed a t shirt of his and crawled into bed. I shut my eyes tight and started crying, a couple of minutes later Juice came in. He lay down with me and clutched onto him and just let the tears come out. He didn't let go of me.

"Lily, what did we promise each other?"

"We're not going to lose each other in any way."

"That's right, that rule applies to this club too. Chibs is strong, he's gonna make it babe. Don't worry, he will." My phone buzzed once meaning I had a text message, I grabbed my phone seeing it was telling me Chibs was stable, but very critical. I let out a deep sigh and got out of bed. "What are you doing?"

"I can't stay here. I need to see Chibs. Maybe stay with him at the hospital."

"No, you need to stay."

"No, I really can't." I sat next to him in bed. "Just let me do this please."

"Fine, but I'm taking you. You're not going alone."

"Thank you." I slipped on my shoes and waited for Juice to be done. We left the club house and went straight to the hospital. Tara told me the room he was in; I found the room and was stopped by someone.

"It's you again." It was Victoria, I smiled. "And you're not a patient. That makes me feel really happy." I chuckled.

"You and I both."

"Another member?" I nodded; she looked around her and opened the door. "You're family."

"Thank you so much."

"I might have to come by and kick one of you out of I see a doctor coming by. Sorry."

"I'll go. I have to stay at the clubhouse and figure out that mess there."

"Okay." Victoria nodded and left. The sight of Chibs made me want to cry even more. "Oh my god." I grabbed a chair and set it by his bed. I held his hand in mine. Juice rubbed my shoulder and whispered in my ear.

"He's gonna be okay. Don't worry." He kissed my temple. Not even a few minutes passed by, Victoria came back with an annoyed look on her face.

"I'm sorry, I tried to stall the doctor but he's on way here. Tara will be here in the morning. You can try to come back then." I looked at Juice; he gave me one long kissed and pulls away.

"I'll see you later."

"Love you."

"Love you too." He left the room leaving me with Chibs and Victoria. She came in and closed the door behind her.

"Any relation to you?"

"By blood? No, but when I was a kid. Uncle Chibs was all it was. Usually the men there I consider uncles." She smiled.

"Seriously one big family, huh?"

"You bet. Losing one of them would be like losing a part of me. Each and every one of them raised me in a way. This guy raised me to be a fighter."

"The bald one?"

"Raised me to not take shit from nobody. And a fighter too, but he makes sure I win the fight." I chuckled softly. "I really hope he wakes up soon."

"Is he married?"

"Yeah, has a daughter. But hasn't seen them for years." She raised her eyebrow at me. "It's an insanely long story."

"Ah, gotcha." I like her; she doesn't push it any further. She knows not to pry in any of this business. She doesn't judge.

"He sounds like a great man. I'll make sure he gets all the care." She stood up. "Let me get you a pillow and a blanket so you'll feel comfortable."

"You don't have to."

"I want to, don't worry."

"Thank you so much."

"It's no problem." She left the room; I got comfortable in the chair, still holding his hand.

"Night, Chibs." Once I closed my eyes, I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>AN: I'M BACK! Well, I didn't really go anywhere, I was just lacking in the typing department. Due to school, I never had time to do anything at all. I got out of school last month and I finally got the inspiration to write again. SEASON FIVE IS COMING. And I'm already scared. Please don't forget to read and review, your feed back will really help me out so I know I'm doing an awesome job. THANKS! XO Maria.


End file.
